Archene d'Night
__TOC__ Appearance He has calm grey eyes. His silver hair is short, straight and spiky. His light brown skin is seems to be slightly pale. He is about 180 cm tall and looks athletic and muscled. He is wearing a plain black long coat with high neck. The edges of the coat's shoulders are trimmed with white. The trims go around to his arm uniting and running down his coat. There are white circles on his wrists as well. From the trims on the wrist another goes all the way to his shoulder's trim, uniting them. On the back, there are 3 scarlet red parallelograms that point all towards a point by the center of the upper side of the coat. The long coat seems to end just a bit above his knees allowing him to move his legs well, and the coat also seems to open a bit bellow his belt's buckle. Even though the coat seems to be carefully closed, from the right angle in is possible to see Archene's white shirt underneath it. Archene also wears very plain pants adorned only by a black leather belt that happens to only be visible when the Archene has his hands on the pants' pockets. On the center of the belt there is a very common-looking graphite-colored buckle. On his hands, he has fingerless black gloves made of a smooth leather-looking material. Beneath his feet, he is wearing some fancy black leather shoes that seem to be very thick, flexible and adherent. Abilities A small note: The names of some abilities are misleading. Another note: The names of his abilities and magic style have not been said ICly and chances are they won't be said ICly... One more note: These are not the exact descriptions of the abilities and had some details omitted to not spoil surprises. Distortion Magic: Distortion Magic magic to change vectors and make changes around the user. To be more specific, it can affect, change and make dark matter. It is also capable of interferring with the 4th dimension to change to flux of time. There are very few direct applications for pure dark matter as it basically doesn't react to anything around it strongly enough to make a real difference, however using magic to modify a few of its properties it can have a rage of effects on common matter, wave lengths and other mundane things. *''Amaranthine Ascension ''- Though mostly aesthetic, this ability converts the molecules of the user into different types of dark matter that are similar to the molecules used to make them. This gives the user a darkened aura, and makes the user, in much higher levels, slightly transparent. Because of the changes in molecular composition, the ability makes the user cells move freely. With this the user lowers the density of the body to liquid-like allowing physical attacks to be shrugged off if they hit a zone with density low enough. As a side-effect, this ability gives the user white-ish wings made of the displaced cells. The ability to move cells around also helps the body to regenerate from small cuts and bone fractures. *''Gravity Sword'' - Through creating montionless dark matter in the form of a sword and changing the way it reacts with normal matter. The user is able to make rigid blades that may be sharp or dull and can range in weight. Due to its unstable nature, the dark matter will lose form and cease to react to normal matter if it stops to touch the user. The sword made of modified dark matter will react to light in ways different to normal dark matter making its color range from dark silver to depthless black as depending on its strength it may reach differently to light. *''Null & Void'' - By changing the flux of dark matter, the user can wrap himself on a black suit. The suit would cover the user over the skin and can cover the clothes as well. When an energy-based attack hits the dark matter, it attempts to negate the energy by converting the energy into matter. The process is complex, but if successful there is no shock from the energy, or heat, or any real effect. When protecting from physical-attacks, it does something similar with the energy put in on the motion of the object. Energy-based attacks sending energy faster than energy can be converted will penetrate through the armor, similarly increasingly faster physical attacks may eventually go through the armor. *''Repulsion Field ''- By producing a sphere of dark matter around oneself, the user can make an spheric barrier which after being charged with magic will try to repel anything trying to enter it. Only a few wave lengths (some types of light and energy) and vibrations (sound) may enter the sphere though the user can try to shut those off. Everything else will be expelled from the sphere as the inner part of the sphere expands and the exterior dissipates due to distance from the user. If something charged with too much energy gets too close to the sphere (or the environment simply becomes too bright), it will instantly react by repelling everything it is able to, sound and light included. *''Shadow Steps'' - The ability is capable of grouping dark matter together in the form of platforms of multiple looks. These platforms may take form of multiple polygons though their thickness will usually be of just a few inches though it can be made thinner than a single inch. These platforms may have distinct gravitational properties that allow them to float in place once made, and at higher levels of mastery, move. The same gravitational properties allow the user of the platform to jump incredible heights if stepping on them.